


A Three Way Solution

by secant1



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Businessman Yamazaki Sousuke, Chef Nanase Haruka, Future Fic, M/M, Teacher Tachibana Makoto, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secant1/pseuds/secant1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asks a favour of an old friend. Sousuke's solution to the problem is less than professional, but will it be effective? Sou/Mako/Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Favour

Arriving home to his Tokyo flat, Sousuke was surprised to find a message waiting on his personal phone. Pulling it from the charger, he swiped the screen expecting either Rin or a telemarketer.

"Huh," he muttered, finding it was neither. An unknown number lit up his screen. Loosening his tie he sat on his couch as the message began to play.

A gentle but nervous voice welcomed him. "U-uh. Hello, Yamazaki? It's Makoto. I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

Sousuke snorted. Makoto was the only person he knew who would apologize for something unnecessary before anything else. Still, it wasn't as though they had not stayed in touch, so the discomfort and unfamiliarity of Makoto's words had Sousuke concerned.

"I'm calling from the school."

Well that explained the unknown number.

“I was wondering if you have time, of course, if we could get together? It's – well, I have a favour to ask you. Can you call me back at this number? Thanks, and sorry again for bothering you. I hope you are doing well. Talk to you soon?"

A favour? Makoto-take-care-of-everyone-else-Tachibana needed a favour? It went without saying that he would do what he could, whatever it was, but the idea of Makoto asking him for help was a bit unsettling.

Checking the time Sousuke figured it was far too late to call him at work. He could try his cell phone, or the restaurant, Makoto might still be there. But then, he had been specific about which number to call, and despite his concern Sousuke deemed that Makoto had a good reason for his request and settled for leaving a message.

Tapping the number in his contacts, he waited five rings until the voicemail kicked in. "You've reached the mailbox of Tachibana Makoto Sensei, Language Department of Iwatobi High. Please leave a message and I will return your call. If you require further assistance at this time please dial extension three two five and you will be connected to Administration."

Sousuke was tempted to comment on Makoto's awkward professionalism but refrained under the circumstances. "Hey, Makoto. It's Sousuke. Got your message. Sure we can meet up. I'll have my phone with me tomorrow, call whenever. Bye." 

Hanging up, Sousuke stared at his contacts list. He could not shake the uneasy feeling in his gut and wondered if any of their mutual friends knew what was going on. Rin would not be available, he had late practices all week and he probably did not have much chance to speak with Makoto anyway. Rei would be working. Nagisa was impossible to reach since he married Gou. They spent most of their time traveling, writing articles and taking photos. He was not going to call Haruka. That would be going behind Makoto's back and Sousuke didn't have that kind of relationship with the wannabe merman anyway.

He realized quickly that there was no one he could speak to about Makoto. Though it was difficult to do with worry nagging him, Sousuke settled for a drink and watching the news before turning in for the night.

The following morning was busy but uneventful. Halfway through the meeting with his second client, Sousuke received a text from Makoto saying that he would call at lunch and of course asking if that was alright. Sousuke replied with a simple 'yes'.

Shortly before noon Sousuke returned to his office and was greeted by the ever attentive Nitori.

"Good morning, Yamazaki senpai. Welcome back."

"Stop calling me that, Ai." He bopped him atop the head with his empty coffee cup before disposing of it in a nearby trashcan. "For the millionth time, it's just Sousuke."

"O-of course, Yama—Sousuke." He stuttered with an awkward bow. 

Sousuke sighed, knowing it was the best he was going to get and that the next day they would inevitably be back to formalities. They had repeated the same cycle everyday for five years and sometimes Sousuke thought Ai was fucking with him. ‘The little shit,’ a fond smile making its way to his lips at the thought. 

"Anything new happen while I was out?"

"The Usami Group contacted us. They require your services on the Teito merger. It's beginning to look like a Public Relations nightmare for them."

"That's fine. Can you confirm with them and set up an appointment?"

"Of course. And on that note…"

"No. The answer is no."

"They're very insistent."

"This company does not exist so that they can micro manage a problem child. I have told them over and over again that I will not oversee Usami Akihiko's PR unless he himself or his editor requests my services. Murakawa has their own people for that." Sousuke opened the door to his office, "I'm not getting involved in their family drama."

Ai picked up a scribbled note from the mess of papers on his desk, "They said Murakawa's reps are 'daft and incomprehensibly incapable'." 

"Heh. Flattery will get them nowhere," Sousuke pointed at Ai, "and you can go ahead and tell them that."

"Me?!" Ai asked, an adorable look of surprise on his face, "Why me?"

"Because I dealt with it last time. It’s your turn." Sousuke grinned. 

"So childish," Ai muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Sousuke stuck out his tongue at the tiny man to which Ai flushed and sputtered in anger.

Before closing his door he ducked his head out once more, "If any correspondence comes through, can you handle it for a bit? I'm expecting an important call."

"Oh? Sure." Ai smiled taking a seat at his own desk and turning to him expectantly.

Sousuke just returned the smile and slid into his office closing the door. No doubt Ai was pouting now, being left out of some juicy information. He knew Sousuke never took business calls in private.

Sousuke barely finished typing out a text to Isaka Ryuichiro informing him that his PR Reps were shit when his personal phone rang. Slipping it from his pocket he smiled at the number that showed up, now appropriately labeled ‘Makoto Work’.

“Yo.”

“Uh, Yamazaki?”

“Since when did you start calling me that?” Sousuke admonished. While Makoto was kind of cute when he was nervous Sousuke would rather he be at ease with him.

“Right. Haha. Sorry, Sousuke. Is now a bad time?”

“Not at all. What’s up?”

“I’m--, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. It’s about Haru.” Makoto said sheepishly.

Sousuke groaned inwardly. He hoped against hope it was not relationship advice about that water freak that Makoto wanted. On the other hand Makoto was always more astute than he let on so if he was asking Sousuke for help involving Haru then he must really need it. “Yeah?” he ventured. 

“Well, I could only think of coming to you with this. The restaurant isn’t doing that great.” Makoto explained, his voice strained, maybe even a little embarrassed.

Sousuke was shocked. As much as he hated to admit it, Haru’s cooking was nothing short of inspired. The textures and flavours of his dishes, coupled with artful presentation made Haruka Nanase’s food creations a pleasing symphony for the senses.

Admittedly he had been unable to visit the little restaurant in recent years. Managing Rin’s competitive swimming career and now his own as a successful public relations consultant kept him busy and away from his childhood home of Iwatobi.

Sousuke sighed, “It’s the name, isn’t it.”

“Sousukeee,” Makoto whined. They had long since established that ‘The Dolphin’ was a stupid name for a restaurant.

“Haha. Sorry,” Sousuke twisted around in his chair, leaning back to gaze at the ceiling. He was relieved that Makoto’s problem was nothing too dire. “So you want me to appraise the situation and provide some counseling?”

“Yes!” Makoto exclaimed excitedly. Then clearing his throat he reined in his enthusiasm. “When you have time of course. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“It’s no bother,” Sousuke assured him.

“Thank you. I have a free day next week. I can meet you at your office and I’ll bring along the first payment.”

“No, I don’t want money from you.” Sousuke turned back to his desk and flipped through his schedule as he listened to Makoto sputter on about it being his job and of course he would be paid. Finding his schedule rather clear and most appointments simple ones that Nitori could handle, a thought came to him. “Listen, Makoto, I’m not taking your money. That’s not how a favour works. Also, you don’t need to make the trip. I’d like to see the restaurant for myself.”

“You mean?”

“Yeah, I have some free time next week. I’ll head out to Iwatobi on Saturday, will you be around?” 

“I will, but I don’t want to put you out, you don’t need to come all this way.” Makoto protested followed by a nervous chuckle. Although it was like him to protest Sousuke could not help but feel there was more to it. He shook it off, deciding he would find out on his own. Experiencing a situation first hand allowed Sousuke to do a better job. Some in the industry considered him too pushy, but his level of involvement was what set him apart from other PR firms and allowed him to build personal connections with his clients. He had a reputation for leaving no stone unturned and he had every intention of doing the same for Makoto.

“It will be like a vacation,” Sousuke said. Although helping Haru would be nothing like a vacation, he found himself looking forward to the trip and seeing some familiar faces. “I want to, so stop trying to talk me out of it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Makoto. I’m sure.”

Finally relenting Makoto thanked him, his tone dripping with relief and appreciation, “Okay. Thank you, Sousuke.”

Sousuke chuckled, “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at notes, so I'll just say that I hope it was ok. I had to slip a little Junjou in there for effect. I like the idea that the Usami group causes shit for everyone. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Saturday

Saturday:

Sousuke arrived in Iwatobi just after noon. He still had some time before his meeting with Makoto at the Iwatobi Swimming Club and the fresh air was rejuvenating so he decided to take a stroll along the coastline. It had been a long time since he could leisurely enjoy the outdoors and the ocean. In his youth he’d explored and wandered the small streets, alleyways, and the beach but refused to admit that it was usually because he was lost. Nonetheless the nostalgia made him smile. 

After an hour on the shore Sousuke decided he should soon make his way to the Swim Club. Makoto had only an hour between coaching classes to meet with Sousuke and then he would check into his hotel and get a good night’s rest before investigating the restaurant on Sunday.

Pulling his phone out Sousuke pushed the power button to activate it but a black screen was all that greeted him. He frowned at the device holding the button in for a few moments with no result. Great. Sousuke shoved the useless thing back in his pocket, the battery was definitely dead and with it, use of the GPS application Ai had installed for him. 

Scanning the road that ran parallel to the beach, Sousuke thought that the direction to his right looked familiar, so he set off toward it hoping he would find a taxi along the way. 

Two hours later Sousuke succeeded in finding his hotel. He never came across the Swim Club or a taxi and it was far too late to meet with Makoto. He swore under his breath as he entered the lobby and was greeted by a blast of cool air from the air conditioner. His blazer was draped over his briefcase, the heat of midday and all the unexpected walking made him sweat and chafe in uncomfortable places. He was certain Iwatobi didn’t have as many streets ten years earlier. 

After checking in he took the elevator to his room, dropped his bags on one of the Queen sized beds and flipped his briefcase open. There, on top of his papers and laptop, was a bulky envelope with a note on it from Nitori. 

‘In case your phone dies. I know you forget to charge it sometimes. Say hi to the Iwatobi guys for me. –Nitori’

Sousuke flipped the lip open and dumped the contents onto the bed. A portable charger fell from the envelope onto the duvet. Sousuke groaned. It was beyond him how he could be so adept at noticing the holes and problems in peoples’ businesses or campaigns, but didn’t have the presence of mind to check his luggage or plug in his phone somewhere. He should have known Ai would be one step ahead of him. As messy as Ai could be, he was surprisingly organized and reliable where it counted. That was why he’d hired him as his secretary. Ai was the biggest reason Sousuke was successful at all. He made a mental note to give him a bonus when he returned to Tokyo. 

Rummaging through a side pocket he pulled out his cord and charger and plugged his phone in at the desk. Once the screen came to life a few notifications popped up. Twelve texts from Rin, one from Ai, one from Isaka Ryuichiro, and four from Makoto.

2:06 am Rin: Sousuke

2:06 am Rin: It was terrible… 

Sousuke closed the message. Rin was into some sappy film or something again and responding to that could wait. Plus he was up way too late to suit the schedule of an Olympic swimmer. Sousuke would be sure to berate him about it later.

3:32 pm Ai: Did you get lost? Didn’t hear from you. 

Sousuke typed out a quick response letting him know that he had arrived and thanking him for the charger.

3:40 pm Murakawa’s Bitch: I’ll have you know that my PR reps are the best in the industry, in fact…

Sousuke snorted. The text was the length of a short novel and he couldn’t resist telling Isaka that perhaps he had missed his true calling.

3:49 pm Makoto: I have to move on to my next class. Send me a text. I’ll check when I can.

3:52 pm Makoto: I hope my directions were ok. Bye.

3:59 pm Makoto: Tried calling. Hope you are ok. Will try again later. Are we still meeting at the restaurant tomorrow at six?

Sousuke frowned deeply. Did everyone have such little faith in him? 

4:45 pm Sousuke: Sorry I missed our meeting. Was running late. Phone was dead. We can catch up later

Looking around and realizing that he did not want to spend his entire evening confined to the hotel room he punched out another text as an afterthought.

4:46 pm Sousuke: I might check out the restaurant tonight since I’ve got the time. 

Sousuke peeled off his sweaty dress shirt and pants and took a shower, then changed into a dark, navy crew neck and fresh dress pants before, wisely, calling a taxi.

When Sousuke arrived at The Dolphin it was just about six in the evening. After paying the driver he stepped out into the empty parking area. There were no bikes or vehicles in the vicinity save one small moped parked near the side door. That was the first thing he noticed. The restaurant itself was situated at the foot of a treed slope, the ocean was visible on one side and a few small streets led into a residential area on the other, while the front faced into town. It was a decent location, especially for an airy building with the option of an outdoor veranda to dine on. The view of the ocean paired with the sea themed façade of light blues and aqua gave the restaurant a gentle, inviting feel. Even at six Sousuke could tell that the setting sun and brilliant views would transform it into a romantic evening getaway. 

As he got closer a few more issues presented themselves. The paint was beginning to peel and there were no signs or postings to indicate whether or not the restaurant was open for business. Bamboo blinds in the windows were drawn, shutting off any outside view to or from the dining room. 

Pushing open the screen door no bell or chime announced his arrival. There was no music playing, and no wait staff in sight. Sousuke wasn’t sure if he was supposed to seat himself or wait. There was no sign or hostess to tell him which. It was also much too dark in the dining room. A few candles flickered in their glass holders, but more than half were unlit or burnt out. Sousuke rolled his eyes when he noticed that the only blinds not drawn were on those windows facing the ocean. 

Standing in the middle of the empty restaurant, Sousuke waited a few minutes to see if anyone would come to greet him. After no one came he called out, “Hello?”

Someone stepped through the swinging doors from the kitchen. His head was bowed, occupied with reading some piece of paper in his hands, and though longer than Sousuke remembered and pulled back into a tie at the nape of his neck, the mop of black hair definitely belonged to Nanase Haruka.

“How can I--,” when he lifted his head and saw Sousuke standing in the middle of the dining room, Haru narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“Is that any way to speak to a paying customer?” Sousuke growled.

“You haven’t paid me anything yet, so I wouldn’t know.” Haru replied, his tone flat as he disappeared behind the swinging doors into the kitchen. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sousuke groaned. He was about to go after Haru when he stuck his head around the corner, through the divide behind the bar. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to eat.” Sousuke said, folding his arms across his chest.

Haru rolled his eyes, “That’s what I meant. What do you want to eat?”

“Oh, well, where’s your menu?” Sousuke asked, looking about the room. Haru pointed up indicating the chalkboard above the divide before disappearing again. Sousuke read through the menu items as Haru loitered about the kitchen. It was a bit difficult to read with the dim lighting, but it was enough for Sousuke to see clearly what was likely the biggest issue facing the failing restaurant.

Sousuke frowned and called out to Haru, “Do you cook for yourself here?”

“Of course,” Haru replied from somewhere in the kitchen, “Would you not if you owned a restaurant?”

Sousuke sighed, “No, Nanase. I meant do you only cook for yourself?”

“No,” Haru said, appearing through the divide once more.

“Then why does every item involve mackerel?” Sousuke did not remember the menu being so limited when The Dolphin first opened.

“Because it’s good.”

“It’s not THAT good, Nanase. Not everyone loves mackerel like you do.”

“They should.”

“But they don’t.” Sousuke held an arm out indicating the dining room, “Where are your customers?”

“Tanaka san should be here in a few minutes.” His reply was calm and serious.

“Tanaka san?” Sousuke asked incredulously.

“Yes. She loves mackerel and comes here every day.”

“Nanase,” Sousuke said, lowering his tone, “It is dinnertime on a Saturday.”

“And?”

“And, this place should be filled with people!”

A tense silence fell between them before Haru crossed his arms as well and said, “I know what you do for a living, Yamazaki. Did Rin send you to harass me?”

“What? No! Why would he?” Sousuke was taken aback. Why would he think Rin was behind his visit?

Haru frowned as he considered this, then a thought crossed his mind and his eyes went large with the realization, “It was Makoto!” Something akin to hurt flashed across his brilliant blue eyes and he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sousuke’s mouth hung open with disbelief and he had to make a deliberate effort to close it. Not only did it seem that Haru was not expecting Sousuke’s visit, it also appeared that Makoto had not discussed the idea with him at all. Why would Makoto neglect such an important detail? Weren’t their thoughts and brainwaves connected or something? 

The sharp clang of a utensil hitting the edge of a metal bowl brought Sousuke back into the moment, though he was admittedly unsure of how to proceed. “Nanase, he’s rightfully concerned,” Sousuke called out to him.

“Then he can tell me that himself!” Haru barked back, “It’s none of your concern so you should leave. I have work to do.”

Sousuke felt a headache coming on. His fingers twitched and he had the urge to barge into the kitchen to set Haru straight. But he learned over the years that reasoning with Haru when he was angry was like talking to a wall. A very stubborn, obstinate wall. So he settled for, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” To which he received no response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hotel Sousuke reflected on the colossal mess his day had been. His interaction with Haru that evening, if it could be called that, made one thing clear. Makoto hadn’t mentioned anything to Haru about his visit. He received several texts from Makoto between classes that mostly confirmed his suspicions. 

6:13 pm Makoto: I know it’s how you do your job, but can we wait until tomorrow?

6:15 pm Makoto: …you’re probably already there

6:15 pm Makoto: I hope it goes ok…text me after

6:20 pm Makoto: Sorry

Sousuke replied with a very curt text, ‘What the fuck, Makoto?’ shortly after seven.

Sousuke picked at his room service meal and flipped through the local newspaper with a lazy lack of commitment. His mind was elsewhere. It made no sense. Makoto and Haru had been a couple since university. Even before that they seemed to have an enviable level of communication and understanding between them. 

There was no reasonable explanation Sousuke could think of that could account for how tight lipped Makoto was being. Unless the two weren’t in a relationship anymore. Sousuke found it hard to fathom, but it was a possibility. Makoto had a considerable amount invested in the restaurant. Even if the two were to split he would still have a sizable role in its operations, at least financially. And Haru, Sousuke was pretty sure, had taken out a loan for the restaurant which was leaned against his grandmother’s house. It was hard to imagine Haru risking the home that he loved so much.

There was nothing about the situation that made sense to him. He’d given the issue considerable thought when a light knock came to his door. The sound startled Sousuke and a quick glance at the bedside alarm told him it was quarter to ten in the evening. 

Sousuke padded to the door and opened it. Seeing who it was, he leaned against the jamb. Crossing his arms he glowered at his visitor. 

“You’re probably mad at me too, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like a Sousuke that is very technology inept on top of having a terrible sense of direction. This chapter is a bit longer but I was having fun with dialogue. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
